


Scream! (di Arachnethe2)

by TJill



Series: The Vulcans are a rather surprising breed [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: È da non credere, cosa passa in testa a certa gente!(E, ragazze, vi ricordate cosa vi ho detto sulle trame corte, vero? *wiked grin*)





	Scream! (di Arachnethe2)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scream!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517961) by Arachethe2. 

> Questa storia è la numero cinque di una serie completamente pubblicata: Permanently Floored - Influenced - The Unexpected Black Out - Dream - **Scream! ** (eh, sì, è proprio l'ultima, e va letta assolutamente dopo Dream, altrimenti si god... capisce solo a metà XD)
> 
> Titolo: Scream! (Grida!)
> 
> Autrice: Arachne the two
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill

***********************************************************************************************************************

Di nuovo quel sogno.  
  
Ma questa volta l’umano era abbandonato scompostamente, disteso di traverso sul letto, il corpo nudo completamente offerto all’ammirazione.  
  
“Non è bellissimo?” La voce sussurrò così vicino che il suo respiro lambì la pelle del lobo dell’orecchio che l’ascoltava.  
  
L’umano si mosse leggermente nel sonno, alzando le braccia dietro la testa. I muscoli del suo torace liscio e del ventre si tesero.

“Guardalo,” ancora la voce, “è sempre così quando è immerso nel sonno – così rilassato, così pieno di pace.”  
  
Il petto glabro si sollevò e si abbassò nel ritmo lento di un respiro calmo. Ci fu una luce là, sebbene non se ne scorgesse la fonte. I suoi morbidi raggi dorati bagnarono il corpo, accarezzando il tono ambrato della pelle e il colore biondo-ramato dei peli sugli avambracci e le gambe perfettamente modellate. Quei peli formavano una leggera traccia, che dall’ombelico attraversava il ventre e si allargava giù nei fianchi, attorno al membro, sopra l’inguine.  
  
“Potrei restare a guardarlo per ore,” disse la voce, “potrei fissarlo per sempre, mentre dorme in questo modo, persino adesso consapevole del suo corpo, del piacere che può donare agli altri e a sé stesso. Specialmente a sé stesso…”  
  
L’umano gemette leggermente e si mosse di nuovo. La sua mano destra sfiorò il torace liscio così lievemente e si mosse in giù verso l’ombelico, poi risalì verso il capezzolo in un lento, ipnotizzante movimento. Il viso dell’umano si arrossò, la bocca si aprì a rivelare denti bianchi e la punta rosea della lingua, che leccò quelle labbra rosse in risposta alle dita che stavano accarezzando la pelle leggermente dorata. I piccoli capezzoli si indurirono quando la seconda mano raggiunse la prima e cominciò a pizzicarli. L’umano inarcò il torace, gli sfuggì un gemito – più forte questa volta.  
  
“Guardalo,” ronfò la voce, “guardalo, mentre assapora sé stesso, godendo della sensazione del proprio stesso tocco…”  
  
Il membro dell’umano cominciò ad ingrossarsi, il sangue rosso si riversò nelle vene, una perlacea goccia di umidità apparve sulla punta. Una mano abbandonò il capezzolo e toccò il preorgasmo, spargendolo su tutto il glande. L’uomo gemette ancora – un forte suono di crescente eccitazione. Il membro fremette, sollevandosi sotto le attenzioni dei polpastrelli.  
  
Allora la mano sinistra lasciò l’erezione tesa e la seconda prese il suo posto, mentre quelle dita umide vagabondavano sulla bocca. Cos’era più splendido? La lingua che assaggiava il proprio stesso sapore, le chiare, cristalline gocce di sudore che scintillavano come perle di vetro sulla fronte, o il delicato tremore delle lunghe ciglia, che vibravano al margine delle palpebre chiuse?  
  
L’umano si girò sul fianco, la mano abbandonò la bocca e scivolò indietro fino a scomparire dietro i fianchi, e quindi l’intero corpo rabbrividì, la schiena inarcata, la testa gettata indietro. E poi quei fianchi snelli cominciarono a muoversi, spingendosi nell’altra mano, il membro che si strofinava contro la pelle del palmo, il pollice che sfiorava le increspature alla sommità ad ogni passaggio.  
  
Avanti e indietro.  
  
Il suono dei gemiti dell’umano crebbe.  
  
Avanti…  
  
“Hai la gola secca,” disse la voce, “non ti sembra? Il tuo respiro sta diventando più veloce, non è così? Capisco che non puoi fare altrimenti – ma guarda ed eccitati ad ogni movimento, su ogni parte di lui.”  
  
… indietro…  
  
“Toccati, mentre lo guardi. Accarezzati, per portare piacere e sollievo al tuo corpo…”  
  
Il respiro diventò perfino più veloce. Avanti…  
  
“… perché non puoi fare nient’altro eccetto questo…”  
  
Un’onda dopo l’altra passò sul corpo dorato. Il movimento dei fianchi continuava e continuava ed i gemiti si mescolavano al suono della profonda voce vellutata, che si spandeva dappertutto come un ricco miele versato su una tavola di legno.  
  
“Ho visto la fame nei tuoi occhi quando noi due siamo stati là, ho letto la brama in essi, anche se hai tentato di nasconderla. Forse gli altri non l’hanno percepita, però io l’ho fatto…”  
  
Movimento…  
  
“… ma non c’è nessuna chance per te, perché lui è mio..”  
  
… movimento…  
  
“… quindi guardalo, e grida il suo nome, perché è tutto quello che puoi fare…”  
  
Forti spinte…  
  
“… guardalo…”  
  
… la testa inarcata indietro…  
  
“… grida il suo nome…”  
  
“… guardalo, è mio…”  
  
L’umano esplose nell’orgasmo.  
  
“… è mio…”  
  
“… grida il suo nome, lui è mio, mio, mio…”  
  
James! JAMES!!!  
  
“James!”  
  
T’Pring si agitò, udendo la voce provenire dalla casa. Lasciò rapidamente il terrazzo su cui era rimasta in piedi e si diresse verso la camera da letto, dove si bloccò sulla soglia…  
  
… e incapace di avanzare, guardò Stonn, indifeso, contorcersi nell’orgasmo e gridare il nome dell’umano, spargendo il proprio seme sulle cosce.  
  
  
Fine

* * *

Nota conclusiva: ok, siamo arrivati al termine della vicenda. Spero vi siano piaciute tutte le cinque fic, ma ammetto che ho tradotto tutta la serie soprattutto per arrivare alle ultime due... la soddisfazione di veder finalmente umiliati a dovere quei due stronzi di T'Pring e Stonn non ha prezzo XD


End file.
